vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc
Brutal and destructive, the orcs of the Kojan Archipelago are terrors of the seas. These seafaring raiders, and their goblin cousins, would pose a major threat to the whole of Telon if not for the animosity between their clans keeping them in check. The orcs, and their goblin clansmen, hold a deep spiritual link with their ancestral spirits. Their warseers commune with these spirits to foretell portents of the future and earn favor with Ghalnn, god of slaughter and lord of battle. The city of Martok is a fortified military stronghold where the Martok clan prepares for constant warfare against their enemy, the Gulgrethor clan. The orcs live simply and efficiently, devoting their free time to training for battle rather than partaking in arts and music like many of the other races. Orcs are feared or hated by most races across Telon. Their devastating invasion of the continent of Thestra in the not too distant past has earned them powerful enemies. The orcs, however, couldn't care less, for their great size, strength, and toughness makes them at home in battle. It is common to see orcs as Warriors, Dread Knights, Rangers, Monks, Shamans and Disciples. Starting story Woe has befallen you, for your tale begins not in glorious battle, but instead locked in chains of slavery. Gaptured in battle by the Gulgrethor clan of orcs and goblins, you have been enslaved for longer than you care to remember, with only the crimson pain of the las to remind you that you still live. But, burning hot in your blood is the want of freedom, and a chance to visit ruin upon the Gulgrethor. A means to claim vengeance in the name of Ghalnn, God of Slaughter, Lord of Battle, and favored deity of your kind. As a slave you have endured much, but this day you glady accept all the pain the Gulgrethor have given you, for Ghalnn has answered your prayers and you know that your vengeance is near. You find yourself off the rugged Grimsea Coast aboard the creaking, bloodstained deck of a Gulgrethor Dreadnaught headed to battle against your kin. Chance has found your guard lacking. Will you fail you people and die a coward's death beneath the lash of a Gulgrethor task master? Or will you throw off your shackles and carve a bloody swath though your enemies to return home a champion of your people? Racial Ability - Fury of Ghalnn - For the next 5 attacks after this ability is activated, you will receive a 10% increase to damage and 50% of damage you do will return to you in the form of hit points. This ability has a 15 minute cooldown. Attributes Post level 10, gain at each level: - +2 STR - +2 CON - +10 customization points Adventuring Ability - Large Race: 2% bonus to mitigation Crafting Ability - +10 Problem Solving Harvesting Ability - +5 Quarrying Starter Town *Grimsea Watch *The Great Escape From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Character Races